Dancing
by Hoseki Honooko
Summary: Tsuzuki is a good waltzer. Hisoka doesn't know how to waltz. So Tsuzuki teaches him. There is much fluff. TsuSoka


Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, I'd finish it, trust me. XD  
  
*********************  
  
"Ne, Tsuzuki…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Hisoka was staring out the window, a placid expression on his face, his chin resting in his palms. Tsuzuki had a pencil out, and he was doodling happily on the newspaper, drawing mustaches on women, and blacking out teeth.  
  
"Are you…" Hisoka started. When he didn't continue, Tsuzuki prompted him.  
  
"Am I…?"  
  
Hisoka turned his head slightly, startled out of his thoughts. He blushed suddenly, and looked away.  
  
"No, never mind." He said hurriedly. Tsuzuki beamed.  
  
"What? Tell me."  
  
"No. It's nothing." Hisoka snapped, grabbing a book off the coffee table in front of him to hide his red face.  
  
"C'mon. I wanna knoooo~ow!" Tsuzuki trilled, tugging at the book. Hisoka yanked it from his grasp.  
  
"Forget it, okay?!" he said, turning his back to his partner. Tsuzuki wilted slightly, and sighed. He went back to his doodles, albeit much less happily.  
  
Hisoka chewed his bottom lip. If he didn't ask, he'd never know. But he couldn't ask. He just couldn't.  
  
…but then…  
  
No. It was too much to hope for. He'd look like an idiot. He-  
  
"HISOKA!" Tsuzuki bounced around Hisoka, so the boy was facing him.  
  
"What?!" Hisoka jumped, completely taken off guard.  
  
"Look at my drawing!" Tsuzuki demanded, waving the paper in front of the boy's face. Hisoka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hold it still, I can't see with you hopping all over the place." He grumbled, taking the paper from Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki had vandalized the photo on the page. It appeared to be an ad, of some sort, but the shinigami had changed the genders of several people in the picture by adding large breasts. He'd drawn devil horns on one woman, and made one poor man some sort of bizarre clown. Had a psychiatrist seen it, he would have committed the artist instantly.  
  
"Well?!" Tsuzuki asked hopefully. Hisoka paused, searching for the right words.  
  
"It's… interesting." He said carefully. Tsuzuki beamed.  
  
"YAY!" he said, dancing around the room. Hisoka rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth turned up in an amused smile.  
  
Tsuzuki danced over to the radio, and turned it on. He fiddled with the dial, his ear pressed close to the speaker.  
  
"Hisoka, what station do you like?"  
  
"I don't listen to the radio. You pick one."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded, and went back to scrolling the channels. He muttered to himself as he searched for something he liked.  
  
"Bleh, talk shows… American pop? Boring… opera? No, that's weird…Hey, Ayumi Hamasaki… oooh! This is good!"  
  
He turned up the volume, and started to dance with an invisible partner. Hisoka looked over his book.  
  
Tsuzuki had chosen a soft waltz. It was pretty, and simple. Nothing spectacular. But the older shinigami was looking utterly blissful, with his eyes closed, as he slowly danced around the room. Hisoka found himself noticing again that Tsuzuki could waltz very well. He seemed to flow, and his steps were sure and graceful.  
  
As the song ended, Tsuzuki came to a stop. He opened his violet eyes, and looked at Hisoka. The boy was still gazing in slight awe at him, ad Tsuzuki smiled gently.  
  
"Dance with me?" he asked softly. Hisoka blinked, and looked down, turning pink.  
  
"I… can't. I don't know how." He said, embarrassed. Tsuzuki bent over the boy, still smiling. He held out his hand. Hisoka looked up at his partner.  
  
"Want me to teach you? It's easy." He offered. Hisoka blushed harder.  
  
"…okay." He said quietly, and took Tsuzuki outstretched hand. Tsuzuki grinned toothily.  
  
Tsuzuki led them to the center of the room.  
  
"Okay, now first. Stand with your feet about shoulder width apart. Oh! Do you want to lead, or should I?" he asked. Hisoka blinked.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused. Tsuzuki chuckled.  
  
"I guess I'll lead."  
  
He placed his free hand on Hisoka's hip; the boy stiffened.   
  
"Relax. Put your other hand on my shoulder, okay?" Tsuzuki instructed softly. Hisoka bit his lip, and frowned in concentration. Tsuzuki couldn't help but notice how cute the boy looked.  
  
"Okay. Now this is really simple; our hands here?" he said, moving the hand that held the boy's. "Just rest your palm on mine. Just lightly. There you go. Now, I'm going to either push on it, or pull away. Whichever direction I push or pull, that's the way we go. Got it?"  
  
Hisoka nodded.  
  
"Now, watch my feet. Step together step, step together step. One two three, one two three, one two three…" Tsuzuki chanted as they moved. Once Hisoka got over his initial nervousness, he moved quite easily. Tsuzuki assumed it had something to do with the boy's natural grace; Hisoka assumed Tsuzuki was doing it.   
  
As a new song started, Tsuzuki gently pulled Hisoka close to him, and the boy, caught up in the moment, rested his head on his partner's chest. Tsuzuki placed his cheek on Hisoka's head, and they danced slowly around the room.  
  
When the song ended, Tsuzuki slowly bought them to a halt. Hisoka realized the song was over, and pulled away from Tsuzuki a bit reluctantly, blushing again.   
  
Tsuzuki didn't let go of his partner's hand.  
  
Hisoka noticed this, and looked up at Tsuzuki questioningly. Tsuzuki seemed to be debating with himself, and he was frowning slightly.  
  
"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked, moving closer to the man, worried in spite of himself. Tsuzuki looked at him. He took a deep breath.  
  
And he leaned down and kissed the boy gently on the lips. It was soft, so soft Hisoka barely felt it. And then Tsuzuki was pulling away, and all Hisoka could think was 'no, no, NO, don't pull away, we're not done yet, that was nice, I want more…'  
  
And so he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Tsuzuki.  
  
And Tsuzuki, who was taken completely by surprise by this, started to kiss back.  
  
And it was nice. Very nice. And when they stopped, and pulled away, they were both flushed, and breathing a bit harder then two stationary people usually do.  
  
"I was going to ask you something." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki cocked his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you gay?" Hisoka asked quickly. Tsuzuki blinked, then laughed.  
  
"No, Hisoka. I kissed you because I secretly think you're a girl." He said, chuckling. Hisoka glared.  
  
"Well, I know that NOW. But that's what I was going to-" he was cut off.  
  
Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka closer, and whispered against his neck, sending shivers down the boy's spine.  
  
"I like you a lot Hisoka. Thanks for dancing with me." Tsuzuki said.  
  
Hisoka didn't answer. He was too busy kissing Tsuzuki. 


End file.
